banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 23 For Whom the Bell Tolls/Image Gallery
Ash and Eiji reach out to each other.jpg Ash looks outside from the window.jpg Eiji wears a oxygen mask in the hospital.jpg Yut Lung is watching his mother being eaten by 'demons'.png Yut Lung was held back in Hua Lung's arms.png Yut Lung's stepbrothers raped and killed his mother 2.png Yut Lung's stepbrothers raped and killed his mother.png He took good care of them.png His father was 65 then.png Yut Lung's mother became his mistress when she was 10.png Lee Hong Lung is the most powerful of all overseas Chinese.png Ash cries after being told by Eiji to go hurrily.png Eiji cries while tells Ash to go hurrilly.png Ash and Eiji reaching out to each other.png Ash gets knocked out by Blanca.jpg Ash calls to Eiji as he's being wheeled to the hospital.jpg Ash keeps walking with Eiji appearing behind the door.jpg Ash starts running away with Shunichi and Charlie behind him.jpg Ash tells Eiji no, don't move.jpg Ash tells Eiji please, open your eyes.jpg Ash tells Eiji sayonara.jpg Ash tells himself I should've known it.jpg Ash turns around and notices Eiji.jpg Blanca tells Ash that he can't go.jpg Eiji calls to Ash while clinging to the wall.jpg Eiji mumbles Ash's name to him.jpg Eiji starts crying with Shunichi and Charlie near him.jpg Eiji tells Ash go!.jpg Eiji tells Ash go, you'll get caught.jpg Eiji tells Ash where are you....jpg Eiji tells Charlie don't go after him.jpg Eiji tells himself come on voice, come on.jpg Eiji tells himself goodbye. What does he mean.jpg Eiji tells himself somebody's crying.jpg Eiji tells himself what's he so sad about.jpg Shunichi and Charlie run while Charlie calls Ash's name.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji Ei-Chan.jpg Alex and the others duck from Ash's bullets.jpg Ash points Blanca's gun at him.jpg Ash reaches for Blanca's gun.jpg Ash tells Blanca damn you.jpg Ash tells Blanca move, or I'll shoot.jpg Ash yells at Blanca shut up!.jpg Ash points a gun at Blanca and tells him shut up.jpg Blanca tells Ash don't move.jpg Blanca tells Ash he doesn't even exist for your salvation.jpg Blanca tells Ash why did you keep him close.jpg Blanca tells Jessica don't worry about Ash.jpg Charlie tells Jessica so he really was alive.jpg Eiji sighs with relief that Ash is okay.jpg Jessica tells Shunichi Ash was shot, too.jpg One of the gun bullets passes through Blanca's hair.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji it's me, Ibe.jpg Shunichi tells himself I should've kept him closer.jpg Sing tells Blanca I knew you were Ash's aquaintance.jpg A picture of some of Ash's men captured.jpg Ash and the others stand outside of the building.jpg Ash feeling sorrow after Blanca talks to him.jpg Ash gets ready to see Eiji.jpg Ash looks over at Eiji sleeping in the hospital bed.jpg Ash tells Alex yeah, we don't have time.jpg Ash tells Blanca 50 mill....jpg Ash tells Blanca I guess we could use another driver.jpg Ash tells Blanca it's not this way. Where are you going.jpg Ash tells Blanca it's the only thing I could do.jpg Ash tells Blanca what are you doing here.jpg Ash tells Cain but I can't turn him into a criminal.jpg Ash tells Cain he's just doing what he can to save his guys.jpg Ash tells Cain his eyes told me he was prepared to die.jpg Ash tells Cain I would if I could!.jpg Ash tells Cain the repulsive monster, the real me.jpg Ash tells everyone leaders, memorize the blueprint and all the escape routes.jpg Ash tells everyone we won't die in vain.jpg Ash tells Foxx release all the hostages, now!.jpg Ash tells Golzine don't move.jpg Ash tells Golzine get Mannerheim.jpg Ash tells Golzine you're coming with me.jpg Ash tells himself Eiji, forgive me for not being able to be by your side.jpg Ash tells himself please don't take him away from me.jpg Ash tells himself take me instead.jpg Ash tells Sing okay.jpg Ash tells The Fly we're busting in.jpg Ash, Cain, and Sing's men start shooting at one of Golzine's cars.jpg Ash's reaction to Foxx shooting Golzine.jpg Blanca tells Ash 12 o'clock, got it Cinderella.jpg Blanca tells Ash be still or you'll bleed again.jpg Blanca tells Ash cops come around to check at 12 on the dot.jpg Blanca tells Ash hey!.jpg Blanca tells Ash it's a deal then.jpg Blanca tells Ash it's risky.jpg Blanca tells Ash okay, 500 plus a dinner.jpg Blanca tells Ash so, where to.jpg Blanca tells Ash that's quite bold.jpg Blanca tells Ash that's why you were in such a hurry.jpg Blanca tells Ash this is bad.jpg Blanca tells Ash want to hire me.jpg Blanca tells Ash you may never see him again.jpg Blanca tells Golzine that's what I was to begin with anyway.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung a terrorist group in the Middle East declared it was their doing.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung and Natasha was caught up in a terrorist attack and killed.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung around the time I joined Spetsnaz, I met my wife, Natalia.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung he knows at least how to love.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung he once said this, but I'm tired of playing the role I'd been given.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung it's a beautiful, mysterious city.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung Mr. Yut Lung.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung she was the first person ever to teach me human feelings.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung there will be someone who will care for you and love you.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung you can't be loved unless you love.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung you just don't realize it.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung you learned to hate.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung you must not take Ejii Okumura away from Ash.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung you should stop.jpg Blanca tries reaching out to Yut-Lung.jpg Bones tells the people outside please, stop!.jpg Cain tells Ash I believe in you.jpg Cain tells Ash I guess even you fall apart sometimes.jpg Cain tells Ash stop torturing yourself.jpg Cain tells Ash we're ready for it.jpg Cain tells Ash you just can't get along with some guys.jpg Cain tells Ash you know, Eiji, he was shot in a bad place.jpg Cain tells Ash you'll regret it.jpg Cain tells his men shut up.jpg Cain tells Sing he's coming.jpg Foxx tells Ash here's my answer.jpg Foxx tells Ash what are your demands.jpg Foxx tells Ash you can talk to me instead.jpg Foxx tells Golzine Banana Fish.jpg Foxx tells Golzine I'm glad to be able to see your son again.jpg Foxx tells Golzine of course, monsieur.jpg Foxx tells Golzine this was unexpected.jpg Foxx tells Golzine truth drugs are so convenient.jpg Foxx tells Manorheim get me your research data and as many samples of that drug as you can.jpg Foxx tells Manorheim get ready to escape.jpg Foxx tells Manorheim what a surprise. I'm amazed.jpg Golzine and Gregory look at the surgery from the window.jpg Golzine becomes shocked.jpg Golzine gets shot by Foxx.jpg Golzine stops his cigar.jpg Golzine tells Ash I didn't think you were this foolish.jpg Golzine tells Blanca to think I'd see you in this situation.jpg Golzine tells Foxx don't make me regret hiring you this time.jpg Golzine tells Foxx if you call yourself a professional, that is.jpg Golzine tells Foxx make him feel the whole weight of what he did.jpg Golzine tells Foxx you guard this place.jpg Golzine tells Gregory don't answer the media.jpg Golzine yells Gregory.jpg Gregory opens the door into Golzine's bedroom.jpg Gregory starts shooting at Ash, Cain, and Sing's men.jpg Gregory tells Golzine get down.jpg Gregory tells Golzine this.jpg Jessica tells Steven I'm borrowing your car.jpg Kong tells the people outside where are you taking him!.jpg Lao tells everyone how can you risk your life for him.jpg Lao tells Sing glad to hear.jpg Lao tells Sing I can't accept him. Not him.jpg Lao tells Sing it's my fault.jpg Lao tells Sing what are you planning on doing.jpg Max punches the door.jpg Max tells himself I can't die now.jpg Natalia in Blanca's past.jpg One of the drivers tells the other a car crash.jpg Sing punches Lao.jpg Rogers tells Jessica I'm on it.jpg Sing tells Ash I ask you to fight me one-on-one.jpg Sing tells Ash if you're willing to show any mercy.jpg Sing tells Ash I'll stake my life on it.jpg Sing tells Ash I'm sorry.jpg Sing tells Ash two of my guys betrayed you.jpg Sing tells Blanca wish I could.jpg Sing tells Cain it's Golzine.jpg Sing tells his men grab your weapons. It's time to get going.jpg Sing tells Lao he'll never forgive anyone who hurts Eiji.jpg Sing tells Lao I didn't want to have to fight Ash.jpg Sing tells Lao I told you to shut up.jpg Sing tells Lao I wish I'd never become a boss.jpg Sing tells Lao let me handle this.jpg Sing tells Lao stop it.jpg Some of Sing's men try to reach out to Lao.jpg Steven tells Rogers I got it.jpg Yut-Lung leans up against the door.jpg Yut-Lung stands in the room alone.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca damn his luck.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca didn't he feel any hatred.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca don't I have a right to hatred.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca he should know he can't be saved by such a frail thing.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I didn't know you had it in you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I don't need your sympathy!.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I know it.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I'm dry as hell.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca it's my hometown.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca just go to Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca sit! I order you to!.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca so, have you ever gone to Hong Kong.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca watching my mother being eaten by demons.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca what if I said no.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca you're back.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca never.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries